This research project is designed to evaluate the regulators of intrarenal distribution of flow during preservation of kidneys by pulsatile perfusion and to design a non-invasive technique for measurement and evaluation of alterations in intrarenal distribution of flow. A thermographic technique to quantitatively measure outer cortical flow has been developed during the past year which provides a means to make repetitive measurements during preservation. Comparison with the microsphere technique are now being done. During the forthcoming grant period, we will further investigate the potential value of angiotensin II inhibitors, furosemide, and prostalandins on distribution of renal cortical flow and subsequent function after transplantation of the preserved kidneys.